powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 23: Forbidden Magic
is the twenty-third episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This episode is the first of a two-part story involving Tsubasa's usage of magic forbidden by Magitopia law and his conflict to use it with Hikaru. Synopsis Against Hikaru's orders, Tsubasa uses forbidden time-reversal magic to discover the methods used by a Hades Beastman to save a friend. Plot A teenage boy runs through a creepy green forest and gets his feet tied in weeds. The Beastman grabs him and he falls down a cliff. The boy awakes as he has fallen off his bed. He sits on his bed and the Beastman is real. Later, Hikaru wants the siblings to play the piano magically. Kai ties and turns a flower into a soccer ball but plays badly. Makito makes a tropical tree come out of the piano. Urara gets rid of it and makes a long banner come out with a fortune. Houka changes into a pink outfit similar to Chapin. She plays badly. Tsubasa then takes the piano and plays lovely. Everyone applauds him. He shows them a dependable skill elixir he made for his fingers. Hikaru applauds Tsubasa, he is humble. Hikaru says he is better than him when he was a student. Smoky offers he uses Bibas' magic, Hikaru grows serious as Smoky looks for the book. He says it is reversible magic, it is able to turn back time. Hikaru quickly locks up the book with chains. Smoky goes into his lamp and apologizes to his master. Hikaru says the magic of the Skysaint Chronogel is forbidden to all but him. It can twist a person's fate. He sealed his soul in a magic dimension and put a curse on the magic. Urara says its scary, Tsubasa it is not their problem. He says he has to go. Kai thinks he has a date. Tsubasa grabs a present and says it is the birthday of his gym's owner's son Kouta. Kouta has had followed since he was in elementary. He arrives to Kouta's room and smells a sweet smell. He hands he his present but Kouta doesn't move. He notices three marks on his neck. Mandora-Boy calls him and tells him of a beastman attack. He spots the monster and the other arrives. His name is Belbirege the Incubus. He has a woman in his trance. Hikaru says he can enter people's dreams and show them their nightmares. He says he took out her soul and after five hours, without her soul, she will die. Tsubasa recognizes the mark on her neck, the six transform. The Zobiru are called and they fight them. Yelllow jumps to Incubus and fights him. He beats Yellow up and leaves. In the underworld, he asks Vankyuria for an embrace. She calls him a sleaze. Memmy teleports him away. Memmy asks Nai and Mea if he went out on a date with him once. They deny it. Wolzard comes and Nai anad Mea are happy to see him. Memmy tells Wolzard he has no place here. Wolzard says he is there for N.Ma. Memmy teases him and they fight. Wolzard says he has N.Ma's fang and eye. Memmy tells him to eliminate Sungel. Back in the secret magic room, Mandora-Boy informs them that there has been seven hundred souls have been taken. Tsubasa is upset. Hikaru wonders where the souls are because Incubus wasn't hiding the souls with him. Houka is distressed. Tsubasa looks at the forbidden book and wants to go back into time to see what happened to save Kouta. Hikaru tells him no. Tsubasa grabs Hikaru and accuses him of being scared. Hikaru grabs Tsubasa and the others try to split them up. Hikaru gets a vision from Wolzard and leaves on Travelion, telling Tsubasa to look for Incubus. Later that night, Tsubasa thinks back to when Kouta asked him why he quit boxing. Tsubasa was already a Magiranger and tells him he will be back. Kouta said if he didn't come back, he would quit boxing. Tsubasa promised him to bring him gloves to teach him on his birthday. Back in real time, Tsubasa holds the book up and sprays the elixir on his hands. In a special dimension, MagiShine faces Wolzard. Shine thinks he has the souls. Wolzard is not related, just wants to kill him. Tsubasa has ripped out the page he needs. He is in Kouta's room and pulls out his MagiPhone and it sizzles with black lighting. He demands to be taken to where the tragedy happened. He does it and is struck with blue lighting. He gets down on his knees. The clock in the room goes backwards. Tsubasa sees himself go in and out of the room. It is now night, he sees Kouta on the floor. Belbirege grabbed Kouta and took his soul. He gave the soul to Spider, a Hades Beast. Tsubasa puts a spell on his eyes to track the Spider's movements, it is a purple trail. Back in real time, his siblings meet up with him in a warehouse to find the villains. Urara suspects he used the reverse magic. Tsubasa denies it but Urara shows him the book with the page missing. Spider comes to them from above and they transform. Yellow takes him out to fight. Red tries to use his magic to get the souls out. It becomes a white ball and Yellow takes it. The Incubus then takes it and throws it back to Spider, who leaps away. Shine goes down by Wolzard's attack underground, where they continue their fight. The Magiranger race after Spider and Spider makes a web around some buildings. The Magiranger try walking on the web and avoid his attacks. Makito is about to fall but is safe. Spider cuts the ropes of the girls and they fall. Green swings and rescues his sisters with his muscles. Spider fights Red and he falls to the ground. He makes pillows to soften his fall. Yellow calls for MagiPunch and fights Spider. He punches him down to the ground and the soul ball ends up in his hands. Spider is made giant by Memmy. Energy sizzles around Yellow. Shine feels this and says Tsubasa's name. Wolzard notices Shine's mind is not where it should. Wolzard leaves Shine, saying he won't fight someone whose mind is not there. The five form MagiKing and fight Spider. They avoid Spider's attacks and then takes him down. They try finishing Spider off but Yellow's Magistick falls out of his hand. MagiKing splits up into Majins an then they are un-transformed. Tsubasa is going through pain, the white ball full of souls rolls out of his hands and into the hands of Belbirege. Belbirege flies away and hitches a ride with Spider. They are both teleported away. Tsubasa stands up and says he won't let them go. He sizzles with blue lighting and falls to the ground. Hikaru arrives and rips open Tsubasa's shirt to reveal a whirlpool in his chest. Tsubasa screams. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast * : * : Spells Used *MagiRed: Maagi Magi Magiiro, Giruma Magiiro *MagiYellow: Maagi Magi Magiiro, Magiine Magi, Roogi Maneegi Magi Mamarugi, Gii Gii Gigiru *MagiBlue: Maagi Magi Magiiro, Magi Gigiru *MagiPink: Maagi Magi Magiiro, Maagi Magiiro *MagiGreen: Giruma Magika, Magi Maagi *MagiShine: *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: Douza Uru Zazare *Sorcery Priest Meemy: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 26, *'''Viewership: 8.4% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Roogi Maneegi Magi Mamarugi (forbidden spell to reverse time). **Mandora Boy stops himself from completing the spell after realizing what happened to Tsubasa. *This episode and the next episode were merged into one "Soul Specter" for Power Rangers Mystic Force. Instead of the Yellow Ranger using a forbidden magic, he just carelessly opens a bottle that curses him, so the whirlpool is put on his stomach instead of his chest. *Belbirege the Incubus was made female in Mystic Force. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Stage 21: Let's Go on the Magic Express, Stage 22: A Date in Kyoto?, Stage 23: Forbidden Magic and Stage 24: As Your Teacher. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa